Hiccup and Toothless lost in time
by JadeRoseStar
Summary: A rise of the Guardians/How to train your Dragon cross over. As Toothless managed to catch and wrap Hiccup securely in his wings as the two of them fall into the fire something happens that sends them into the future where they are found by Baby Tooth whose emotions alerts Tooth that something is wrong.
1. Lost in time

Baby Tooth was making her way back to the Tooth Palace when she noticed fire rain down from the sky over an uninhabited island not far from her and a black reptilian shape appear below it, hitting the ground hard, it's wings folded tightly against its body as if it were protecting something or someone with them.

Curious she darted over to whatever it was and flew along every inch of the creature, looking it over in awe until she reached its head to find it watching her with eyes nearly the same color as Bunny's. "What are you?" She questioned in her shrill little voice.

The creature blinked at her and told her he was a dragon before it unfolded its wings to reveal a human boy wrapped up in them making Baby Tooth gasp in surprise as she quickly flitted over to see if he was alright and sighed in relief when she managed to hear a heartbeat. "Can you fly?" She moved to hover in front of the dragon's face once more.

She received a shake of the dragon's head in response as it lifted its tail to show her it had been injured. Feeling sorry for the dragon Baby Tooth patted him on the snout. "I'm Baby Tooth, what's your name?"

"Toothless, the human there gave me the name." The dragon replied then, at her shocked look, showed her why the human boy named him that causing Baby Tooth to squeak in shock and horror to see his teeth disappear, nearly fainting.

Meanwhile at the Tooth Palace Tooth, having felt Baby Tooth's emotions became worried that something had happened to her and was instantly making her way to track down Baby Tooth. Nearing where Baby Tooth was Tooth wasn't prepared to see one of her fairies flitting around the head of a dragon.

"Baby Tooth thank goodness you're alright. I was afraid something had happened to you." She exclaimed as she gently scooped the little fairy up in her hands. "Who's your new friend Baby?" She then asked and Baby Tooth told her as she flew out of Tooth's hands to hover over the still unconscious boy lying in Toothless wings.

After Baby Tooth explained what happened to Tooth, knowing she wouldn't be able to carry both the boy and Toothless and that the dragon wouldn't want the boy out of his sight, turned to Baby Tooth. "I need you to go tell North about this and have him bring the sleigh here so we can get them both to the Tooth Palace."

Baby Tooth darted off as soon as Tooth finished speaking and was soon arriving at the Pole where she searched for North until she found him then relayed Tooth's message to him, having to repeat it until he was able to understand her.

Toothless refused to leave the boy's side once they got them both to the Tooth Palace and settled as comfortable as they could make him near the small lake in the grove that is a part of the Tooth Palace. A couple days after they had brought them to her home Tooth is flitting down to check on the boy when she heard a voice talking to the dragon. "Where are we Toothless?" His voice floated up to her as she cautiously made her to him, unsure whether he would be able to see him or not. As he came into view she saw him staring down at where part of his leg used to be, a sad look on his face, as Toothless watched him.

She let out a sigh at the look on the boy's face catching Toothless' attention and he came bounding over to her. The boy watched him though he acted like he couldn't see Tooth as she petted Toothless on the head. "Is someone there Toothless?" The boy asked as he used the tree next to him to stand up.

Instead of answering Toothless pointed his tail at the mural on the wall behind him so the boy turned to look where Toothless was pointing, his eyes going wide in wonder as he saw what was painted on the stone. "Where are we Toothless?"

Not sure if he will be able to hear her tooth had tracked down Jack when North found out that the boy was a lost Viking child. As Hiccup was studying the mural it started to snow lightly. "Snow, Toothless it's snowing while it's still warm."

Jack chuckled at hiccup's words. "What do you expect from me Viking child?" He laughed causing Hiccup to jerk around only for him to lose his balance. "Whoa there, take it easy." Jack flew forward to catch Hiccup.

"Y-you are…Jokul Frosti." Hiccup stuttered as Toothless and Jack helped him to regain his balance. "This is great I'm dead."

"Not really, just a thousand years in the future. As for old Frosti, I do know Jokul and he doesn't like it when I get mistaken for him, he's one jealous God. Name's Jack Frost, I'm just the simple Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun, I'm no God."

Hiccup's eyes lowered when Jack's words sunk in and tears started flowing from them. "My dad…Astrid…everyone their all gone their all…dead." He whispered sadness and loneliness lacing his words.

Toothless laid a wing against the boy's back in comfort as he cried for everyone he lost. After a while Hiccup's breathing evened out to let know Jack and Tooth he had fallen asleep and Toothless gently lowered his body to the ground before he settled down next to him, covering him with a wing allowing the Guardians to get back to their jobs though Tooth did so a little nervous about leaving Hiccup alone but Jack assured that Toothless would be there so Tooth fluttered back to the upper levels of her home.


	2. Spending the day with Jack

The next morning Hiccup awoke to the sound of a teenage male voice talking not far from him, blinking open his eyes he gasped at the sight before him and what he heard the white haired boy tell the dragon next to him. "Don't worry the ice won't break under you, I won't let. I can control the winter weather after all." He lightly bragged.

"Toothless come here bud." He called to the dragon when he saw him and Jack standing on the now frozen water and Toothless bounded over Hiccup, nudging him joyfully.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was beginning to wonder if you would wake up while I was here. Tooth asked me to check up on you, she is out helping her mini fairies." Jack chuckled as he walked over and squatted next to Hiccup.

"Who's Tooth?" Hiccup asked as he sat up so Jack explained who Tooth was and what she did to him. "You expect me to believe that there is some…some winged woman that collects the teeth that children lose because they hold the most important memories of childhood and that she has thousands of mini versions of herself to help her."

"Well…yeah. I'm not the only Spirit and Guardian out there kid, there are other Guardians Spirits, immortals and Tooth is one of them." Jack answered.

Hiccup shrugged, "Okay then, so how come if she's real and this is her home I haven't seen her? My name's Hiccup by the way."

"Hiccup huh, well then it's nice to meet you Hiccup and to be able to see Tooth and the others all you have to do is believe in them like you do me." With that being said Jack stood back up and held out a hand for Hiccup to take and helped him to stand once he did then moved to let him lean against him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'll have your friend back before tonight Toothless, don't worry. I'm going to take him to visit a friend of mine so we can get him a new leg and you a new tail part so neither of you are stuck here." With Jack called for the wind and the two boys were soon flying towards North's.

While they flew Jack let out a chuckle as some of the wind seemingly caressed Hiccup's cheek. "It seems she has taken a liking to you."

"She?" Hiccup glanced at Jack.

"Yes, the wind is made up of spirits that were once human. Mortals that loved to be free, that wished they could fly and she was one that actually could fly…when she was on the back of a dragon. She has been with me since the moon gave me a second chance and turned me into Jack Frost. Her name's Astrid or at least that's what she told me."

Hearing that Hiccup closed his eyes as the wind blew around him and imaged it was the Astrid he once knew touching him as he remembered the first time she quickly kissed him after she had discovered Toothless before she ran off. "I missed you Hiccup." He swore he heard her voice whisper in his ear and replied, "I'm sorry I left you Astrid."

Jack remained silent the rest of the way to the Pole only speaking up as soon as he landed inside North's workshop. "You can open your eyes now Hiccup, we're here." Causing the mortal boy's eyes to open and widen in wonder at the sight before him.

"Where are we?" Hiccup breathed out as Jack helped him into North's personal workspace and got him settled into a chair.

"We are, my friend, at North's home so he can get you fitted for a new leg and get your help in creating a new tail for Toothless so you can join me or Tooth or Sandy in the sky whenever you feel the need to. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to track the big guy down to let him know we're here."

And, before Hiccup could utter a word, Jack was gone leaving him to look around the room he was in. Staring in amazement at everything in the room, quietly, going over some of things he would love attempting to build if given the chance. After a while the door is opened and Jack flew back into the room with something in his arms.

"So this is the lad that Tooth told us about, he's scrawnier then you are Jack." North laughed at Jack's protest of his comment." Well, then let's get this new leg fitted shall we then and with your help Jack, he may try it out to see how it works for him." Leaning over Jack gently pulled up Hiccup's pant leg, after setting whatever was in his arms aside.

"It's not much but it will work with the saddle you designed for Toothless." Jack informed him as he Hiccup's new leg was placed against the remaining part of his leg and it was tied in place before Hiccup stood up, with Jack's help, letting the pant leg to fall back down. "Let's go for a tour of the workshop and give you a chance to get used to your new leg."

Hiccup grabbed a hold of Jack's shoulder and steadied himself after stumbling a little as he got used to his new leg. "Thanks um Jack." Hiccup said and Jack grinned in reply as he led Hiccup from the room to show him around North's workshop.

Once he was able to walk on his own Jack took him back to where North was waiting so they could make Toothless a new tail part, promising to come back as soon as he finished bringing snow to the places that needed it and had the wind take him where he needed to be. "Remember all you have to do is believe." Jack called out as he flew away.

Toothless watched the Winter Spirit fly off with Hiccup, slightly jealous of them being able to fly while he was stuck on the ground, before flopping on the ground with a sigh just knowing he's going to be bored the whole time their gone at least until Baby Tooth showed up to keep him company, talking to him in her shrill little voice and telling him all about the adventure the Guardians had around two or three months ago as they fought against the Nightmare King, Pitch Black, and defeated him with the help of seven young mortal children.

Intrigued by her story Toothless listened then told her his and Hiccup's story on how they became friends, how Hiccup to gain acceptance from not from his father but his village as well, how he gained friends and how Hiccup and his five friends, with the help of a few dragons, defeated the monster that was controlling the smaller dragons.

So the hours pass as the two of them share the others tale. When Jack and Hiccup return they find Baby Tooth curled up asleep on Toothless' head, Toothless also curled up asleep with Tooth watching them fondly from the tree not far from where they lay. "It looks like Baby Tooth found herself a new friend." Jack chuckled softly as he set Hiccup on his feet.

"That she did. How did the fitting and designing go?" Tooth fluttered over to the boys with a smile. In answer Hiccup lifted up his pant leg to show off North's creation briefly before letting it fall down again. "Can you walk on it?"

"It took a while but, yeah, I can thanks to Jack helping me." Hiccup told her as Jack handed him Toothless' new tail so he could put it on the dragon. Walking over to the still sleeping dragon, Hiccup lightly touched his wing to wake him up in order to attach the new tail part. Toothless yawned then blinked at Hiccup as he unfolded the tail piece for the dragon to see, Baby Tooth flitting up to hover next to Tooth.

As soon as the tail piece was on and Hiccup was settled in the saddle Toothless eagerly leaped into the sky, the wind catching him as he did, and he let out a roar as he soared over the Tooth Palace. Jack soared alongside them smirking at Toothless' joy at being able to fly once more. "Let's show Jack what you can do buddy." Hiccup told Toothless and seconds later Jack is left behind, blinking in surprise at how fast Toothless was.

Not to be outdone the wind twirled Jack around before shooting after boy and dragon challenging them to a race, Jack's laughter ringing through the air. "It seems Astrid is wanting to race." Jack remarked as he finally caught up to Hiccup and Toothless and the race was on as they rocketed through the sky away from the Tooth Palace.

Jack placed his hands on his knees as he caught his breath and stood up straight once he did as Hiccup slid of Toothless' back to walk over to him. "You two could give Bunny a race and even beat him." Jack quipped staring at Hiccup with a smirk.

"Do I even want to know who this Bunny is…where are we anyway?" Hiccup replied as he looked around him.

"My home, this is where I drowned after saving my sister and where I was reborn with the Moon's help. This is the forest near the village of Burgess. It's also the place where my first believer lives, would you like to meet him and his friends?"

"Sure, why not." Hiccup replied absentmindedly and Jack was gone before he could realize what Jack had said.

Jamie is waiting, along with his friends for Jack to show up, having seen the snow falling when they were having lunch. "What's this, I'd thought you six would be having fun even though I'm not here to join you." Jack's voice came from above them making the children raise their heads, searching for the Guardian of Fun.

"Jack!" Jamie, being the first to spot him, called out and soon the six of them are crowding around Jack.

"Why don't you all come with me to the pond, there's someone I would like you to meet." Jack suggested, the kids quickly agreeing and followed him to his pond where Hiccup and Toothless were waiting.

Hearing Jack's voice as well as several others, drawing closer Hiccup turned toward where they were coming from just as Jack came into view followed by six young kids, all of them laughing as Jack told them some joke. Claude was the first to notice Hiccup and Toothless, his mouth dropping open at the sight of Toothless, making Hiccup grin at the boy's reaction.

"Is…is that a dragon?" Claude said in awe catching the other boy's attention.

"He sure is, his name is Toothless and he's a Night Fury." Hiccup answered as the boys gathered around him and Toothless, Cupcake and Pippa hanging back.

"Can you ride him?" Caleb wanted to know.

"Of course, it's the only way he is able to fly." Hiccup replied then went on to explain the reason why as Toothless showed them his tail. "Would you like to go for a ride?"

At Hiccup's question all the boys cheered even Cupcake and Pippa joined in, liking the idea of being able to ride a dragon, none of them paying any attention to the six foot one Pooka that suddenly appeared at the edge of the lake next to Jack.

"That must be the Viking child and dragon I've been heard about from Tooth and North." Bunny commented as Jack glanced quickly at him before looking back at Hiccup as he helped Jamie onto Toothless after climbing on first and told him to hang on tightly as Toothless took off. "You're not going to follow them to make sure Jamie doesn't fall off or anything?" Bunny questioned.

Jack simply shrugged, "I trust both Hiccup and Toothless to keep him and the others safe don't you."

Bunny just muttered under his breath as he eyed Toothless flying overhead, making sure to stay out of sight of any adult. "Did you have fun Jamie?" Jack asked as said boy came running over to Jack after Hiccup helped him off Toothless.

"Are you kidding, that was awesome! Thanks for bringing us out here Jack." Jamie exclaimed as Jack laughed, ruffling Jamie's hair.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it little brother." He replied. By the time all of the children had their turn to go for a ride it was time for them to head home for dinner so Jack and Hiccup told them bye, Jack taking them home, then left to return to the Tooth Palace.


	3. Hiccup makes new friends

Hiccup sighed as he leaned against the railing, staring out across the sky, from a part of the Tooth Palace, missing his dad and village. Feeling the now familiar wind swirl around him brought a small smile to his face. "Welcome back Astrid." He whispered to the wind as it lightly brushed against his cheek, as if pressing a kiss to it. Laughter sounded from behind Hiccup and, without having to turn around, knew who it is.

"What did she say this time?" Hiccup grinned as Jack floated over next to him.

"It seems Astrid likes you?" Jack said, his statement forming a question.

Hiccup glanced quickly at Jack before staring back out across the sky, a light blush spreading over his face, and nervously laughed. "Yeah, it took a while to get her to notice me as someone other than our village's weakling but that was before I became friends with Toothless and Astrid found out about him. It seemed that no matter how hard I tried I always made a mess of everything."

Jack doesn't say anything, unsure of what he could say after hearing something like that and knowing the feeling, as he also gazed out across the sky but soon grew bored just standing there and grabbed Hiccup by the arm as he jumped up and over the railing, dragging Hiccup with him. "Jack what are you doing, no wait, stop, AHHHH!" Hiccup screamed as Jack just laughed as the wind caught them while scolding Jack.

Hearing Hiccup's scream caused everyone to stop what they're doing to watch the scene unfold, Toothless growling in worry for his friend and frustration at Jack as both teens came floating down on the wind toward where he was. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that but I had to do something to get you to stop sulking over your past especially when there's fun to be had. Now get on Toothless, we're going to be paying Sandy a visit." Jack ordered as he lightly pushed Hiccup toward Toothless.

"Alright, alright I'm moving no need to get pushy." Hiccup told Jack as he climbed onto Toothless' back. "So tell me about this Sandy person, what's she like?" Hiccup started as they flew. Hearing his question Jack stopped midair and burst into laughter making both Hiccup and Toothless confused. "What isn't Sandy a woman's name in your time?" Hiccup asked innocently.

After getting his laughter under control Jack explained, "Sandy is a guy but you'll understand why he's called that once you meet him." Still confused Hiccup shrugged as the three of them start flying once more.

It didn't take Jack long to find the beginning of Sandy's dream sand trails, Hiccup awed by the golden light filled sand as it weaved its way into sleeping children's bedrooms. Smiling as he watched Hiccup Jack lightly ran his fingers through a stream of dream sand, knowing that Sandy would feel it, to let him know he was close by. "What is this?" Hiccup asked.

"This is dream sand and it's how Sandy does his job as a Guardian." Jack answered, grinning at Hiccup, as a dream sand dolphin swam around Jack.

"Dream sand, you mean he is the giver of dreams?" Hiccup blinked then hesitatingly reached out a hand, wanting to touch the dream sand like Jack did.

"You can go ahead and touch it Sandy won't mind." Jack assured him as he searched for Sandy. "Yeah he gives children good dreams but he's as much as the keeper of dreams as he is the giver of dreams. Without Sandy there would only be nightmares, which is right up Pitch's alley but let's not talk about him."

Hiccup is about to ask why when they are joined by Sandy, who is joyfully greeted by Jack, making Hiccup's jaw drop at the sight of him. "Hey Sandy, how's it going?" Jack asked as soon as he saw him. Sandy briefly glanced at Hiccup and Toothless before a question mark appeared above his head. "Hm oh, Sandy this is Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup, Toothless this is Sandy otherwise known as the Sandman and Guardian of dreams."

Sandy smiled and waved at Jack, forming pictures above his head in a way of asking him a question, leaving Hiccup confused. "What's going on I don't see anyone?"

"Just a minute Sandy." Jack turned to Hiccup. "You don't see him because you don't believe, remember what I told you. He was just asking me how my day was." He turned back to Sandy, "My day has been fun, of course I spent most of it playing with the kids when I wasn't bringing snow to the places that needed it." Jack answered Sandy.

Hiccup closed his eyes, "Believe, I just have to believe in him to see him, okay I believe." Opening his eyes Hiccup yelled in surprise upon seeing Sandy waved at him with a knowing smile.

"Hiccup I'd like you to meet the Sandman, Sanderson Mansnoozie though his friends simply call him Sandy." Jack introduced Sandy.

"Uh hello Sandy, it's nice to meet you." Hiccup said, waving back at Sandy then turned to Jack when Sandy formed images above his head. "What's he doing?"

Jack laughed, "That's how Sandy talks so he doesn't wake up the children while he spreads his dreams." He explained.

After visiting a little longer with Sandy they let him get back to his job but remained to quietly watch him as he did, Jack never growing tired of watching the dream sand spread across the Earth to the children and Hiccup simply watched, in awe of it, this being his first time seeing a Guardians magic like this. "It's quite something isn't it?" Jack smiled as Hiccup nodded to the question, reaching a hand up and touching the dream sand which formed the figure of a teen girl with braided hair. "Astrid." Hiccup breathed as he stared at the dream sand figure.

"Is that what she looked like when she was alive?" Jack asked and Hiccup nodded once, tears coming to his eyes as the dream sand drifted away.

"As much as I would love to stay and watch Sandy work there is still one more Guardian I think you should meet before we head for the Pole, North would like to get a closer look at Toothless now that things have settled down." Jack informed Hiccup, having seen the tears coming to his eyes, before he dived down and headed for where he asked Bunny to meet him.

Hiccup furiously wiped away his tears as Toothless dived after Jack, swearing to himself that he won't cry anymore over what he lost and take the time to enjoy what he had gained instead.

"This had better be worth my time, I do have Easter to prepare for you do realize." A voice came from under a tree not far from where Jack and Toothless landed, Hiccup remaining in the saddle.

"Why don't stop being such a grump and come meet Hiccup and Toothless cottontail." Jack taunted and the biggest rabbit both Toothless and Hiccup had ever seen walked over to them on his hind legs, messing with some sort of weapon.

"Don't look so scared kid, I ain't gonna hurt ya." Bunny told Hiccup without looking at him.

"I'm…I'm not scared of you. What m…makes you think I'm scared?" Hiccup huffed in defense.

Bunny chuckled. "I'm a Bunny mate I can smell the fear coming off ya. Name's E. Aster Bunnymund but you may call me Bunny." Bunny glared at Jack as he pretends to cough as the word Kangaroo escaped his mouth.


	4. Hiccup and Astrid

**Hiccup may seem a little OOC in this chapter but you have to remember he has lost everything he knew after he is thrust into a different time and hasn't really had time to deal with it so he will not be acting like himself.**

* * *

"Good morning bud, what do you say we go look for Baby Tooth then we can go flying once we've found her?" Hiccup told Toothless as he placed the saddle on him and climbed onto the dragon's back. Once he was settled Toothless leaped into the air and was soon gliding around the Tooth Palace in search of Baby Tooth.

Spotting them Tooth waved at them as Toothless flew past and Hiccup waved back. "Have you seen Baby Tooth?" He called. Tooth pointed to where she is as she went back to work directing her fairies on where to go. Finally seeing who they were looking for Toothless made his way to the little fairy. "Hey Baby Tooth, I have a favor to ask you. You know that island where you found us do you think you could lead us there?"

Baby Tooth nodded then flew off Toothless right behind her as she showed them how to get to the island she found them on from the Tooth Palace, making sure to stay in their sight as she did. After several hours of flying the three of them reach the island and come in for a landing. Hiccup holds a hand out for Baby Tooth to land on. "Thanks for leading us here Baby but I'm sure you'll have to get back now, don't want Tooth to worry besides I would like to be alone. I would appreciate it if you would let the Guardians know this and not to worry about us, we'll be fine and will return when we're ready to."

Baby Tooth sighed but nodded in understanding as she fluttered into the air, lightly pecking Hiccup on the cheek before she zoomed off to give the Guardians Hiccup's message. Once she was gone Hiccup and Toothless started walking around the island remembering the times they were on it together before Hiccup got back on Toothless, who then took off and headed for Hiccup's home island, knowing where Hiccup wanted to go without him having to tell him.

Reaching the island Toothless landed where Hiccup's home used to stand, Hiccup slid off as he discovered his home was gone not even a pile of rubble remained. "It really is gone, their gone." He whispered as he fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. "I never even got to say goodbye Toothless. I just want to go back, I want to go home."

Toothless nuzzled Hiccup in an effort to comfort him as a gust of wind blew pass, ruffling Hiccup's hair and blowing across his face in an attempt to wipe away his tears. "At least you're still here Astrid." Hiccup sighed, a small smile appearing. Suddenly a stream of golden sand started swirling around the wind and an outline of Astrid's body took shape in front of Hiccup, making him look around for Sandy recognizing his dream sand after having lived with Tooth for a month now.

Unable to find him Hiccup shrugged, turning back to look at the now visible Astrid. "Looks like Sandy wanted to help me feel better. Jack's not with you is he?" He remarked and Astrid shook her head to Hiccup's question and used some of the sand forming her body to form an image of Tuffnut and Ruffnut as a way of showing Hiccup who Jack was spending the day with.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut are here too? What about Snotlout and Fishlegs?" Hiccup questioned.

"We became the spirits of the four winds after we died of old age." Astrid explained as she held her hand out to him. Hiccup took her hand in his though it felt a little weird to him as he did, as soon as his hand was in her's Astrid lead him away from where his house once stood, pointing out different areas as they walked, Toothless right beside them.

"Do you think if I asked that North or one of the others would make our island invisible to everyone but those I wish to see it so I can move back here? Don't get me wrong I've enjoyed living at the Tooth Palace but it's just doesn't feel like home to me." Hiccup looked at Astrid as he stopped walking.

"I don't know Hiccup but it can't hurt to ask and, if you get them to do it, then I'll come visit you when I'm not with Jack."

"What do mean when you're not with Jack?" Hiccup questioned.

"Come on Hiccup, how do you think Jack gets around? If I or the others aren't there to help him fly Jack would be grounded." She punched him on the arm. "That's for questioning my feelings for you." Grabbing the front of his shirt she kissed him. "And that's for everything else." Astrid told him, smirking.

Hiccup grinned as he started walking again, pulling Astrid along with him. "So what happened after Toothless and I disappeared in that fire?"

"It was hard, your dad... he didn't take it that well when we couldn't find your body and blamed the dragons for your 'death'. When we, meaning the twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout and I, found out that your dad was declaring a kill on sight for any and all dragons we decided to leave our home so we wouldn't lose our dragons. We did get to do one thing in your memory before we left though, come on I'll show you."

Without a word Hiccup and Toothless followed her to a cave some way from where the village once stood. "We're going to need a torch to see what I want to show you." She told him, pointing to an old pile of torches lying just outside the cave entrance. Going through the pile Hiccup thinks it's better to just make a new torch and does then held it out for Toothless to light it before entering the cave behind Astrid.

Reaching the end of the cave brought a gasp of awe from Hiccup at what he saw in front of him. "You guys did this for me?"

"Yes, we made this stature in honor of your memory and what you taught us and managed to keep it in good shape until we became too old to do so and after we met Jack we showed him and he offered to help us make sure it was repaired and kept in good shape over the years. We just never thought you would be found again." Astrid floated forward and lightly placed a hand on the stature. "We also never imaged you would show up in this time. When we heard that one of Tooth's fairies had found a boy with a black dragon we hardly dared to hope that it was really you but when Jack stopped by the Tooth Palace to pay Tooth a visit and I saw you lying there…" Astrid trailed off as she turned to face Hiccup.

"Let me guess, you couldn't wait to let the rest of our friends know and flew off to find them, telling them I was alive?" Hiccup remarked, trying to lighten the mood, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Well yeah and they're itching to see you again but Jack has been keeping us busy." Astrid laughed, knowing what Hiccup was doing and let him. Hiccup turned and strode from the cave at her words. "Where are you going Hiccup?" She called after him.

"I'm going to go find them you did say they're itching to see me again." He answered without turning around or stopping and Astrid blew past him, letting the dream sand return to Sandy as she did, in order to find the other four and let them know Hiccup wants to see them again. "You stay here and I'll bring them home. Jack will just have to deal with hanging out in Burgess for a while." And with those words she was gone leaving a stunned Hiccup standing at the entrance of the cave, Toothless beside him.


	5. Home at last

**This is the last chapter to this fic, hope you have enjoyed reading it and please leave me a review to let me know how I did on it, thanks :)**

* * *

After sending forth the lights to bring in his fellow Guardians North made his way to his library to find a certain book, a journal of someone they all know. Once he found it he returned to the globe room where the other four Guardians were waiting for him. "This had better be good North." Bunny complained as he stood in front of the roaring fire.

"It is, come gather around. I've something to show you." North insisted as he settled into a chair the journal in his hands. Sandy formed a question mark over his head when he saw the journal as everyone formed a circle around North. "This is the journal of someone we all met recently, in it contains drawings. This is where I got the idea for Hiccup's leg and his dragon's tail part." North paused as he showed them the journal.

"You mean…?" Jack started.

"Yes Jack, this is Hiccup's journal and it contains not only drawings for our inventions but stories and drawings of us. A good friend of mine found it while he was exploring Berk one day after the Vikings all died out and found it so he decided to let me have, his name is Ombric." North told them all.

"So does this mean that Hiccup is somehow able to find a way to return to the past where he belongs?" Bunny questioned.

North nodded, "That, too, is in here but Hiccup must find out how to get back for himself and he will with the winds help."

As he waited for Astrid to return with the others Hiccup sat in the cave near the stature when it suddenly disappeared as he stared at it. "What? Where did it go?" He shouted when it did jumping up and nearly losing his balance. "Something's changed." He muttered as he hobbled as fast as he could out of the cave to be met by a strong gust of wind. "Ruff, Tuff is that you?" Hiccup asked. "What's going on the stature is gone. I mean it vanished in front of my eyes."

"You've managed to return to us by way of wind and fire Hiccup." Ruffnut told him.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, slightly confused.

"Just meet us in the sky on Toothless and Astrid will explain while the rest of us start." Snotlout told him as he blew past the twins following after him as he did, the three of them joining Fishlegs in creating a cyclone. Feeling like they weren't giving him a choice Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back. "Let's go bud Astrid is waiting for us."

Toothless launched into the sky and made his way to where the wind was the strongest. "Astrid what is going on?" Hiccup shouted over the wind blowing beneath them.

"Trust us Hiccup, we can get you home. All we need toothless to do is shoot a fireball into the cyclone we're creating then fly down into the cyclone." Astrid replied before she joined the others in creating the cyclone.

"Are you crazy!" Hiccup shouted but was ignored as Toothless shot a fireball into the center of the cyclone then dived down even though Hiccup tried to stop him. "No Toothless stop, don't. Dear Odin we're going to die." He moaned, closing his eyes, as Toothless entered the fiery cyclone continuing to dive until he had passed completely through it then thrust open his wings to land. Hearing a familiar voice yell his name Hiccup blinked open his eyes and was off Toothless before she could reach them, meeting her halfway.

Astrid was out flying on her dragon, Stormfly, when she saw the fiery cyclone appear over the area where she first found out about Toothless and hurried to check it out not expecting to find who she did. "Hiccup!" She yelled and was soon racing toward him as he blinked open his eyes and was soon making his way towards her.

Astrid punched him as soon as he was within reach. "That's for scaring me." She snapped as he rubbed his shoulder then grabbed his shirt and kissed him. "And that's for everything else. Where were you?"

Hiccup grinned, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you but if you insist then I was in the future where I made some interesting friends, one of them was Jokul Frosti though he preferred to be called Jack Frost." He held up his hands at Astrid's look. "It's true, have I ever lied to you…don't answer that. How about we head back to the village, I'm sure my dad will want to see I'm alive and whole, well for the most part." Hiccup sighed as he looked down at where once was a flesh and blood leg.

Astrid looked down and saw what Hiccup meant. "What happened?" She asked, bringing her gaze back up to meet Hiccup's.

"I'll explain on the walk back to the village." He replied as he turned, Toothless following him, and he told Astrid everything after making her promise not to tell anyone else.

"So let me get this straight, you somehow were thrown into the future where you made friends with not only Jokul Frosti, who prefers to be called Jack Frost, but this Christmas Spirit called North, a dream giver called Sandy, a six foot one rabbit called Bunny and a bird human fairy woman called Tooth as well." Astrid stated as they came to the top of the hill overlooking the village.

"Yeah that about sums it up." Hiccup replied sarcastically.

"Okay then I believe you."

Hiccup stared at her in surprise. "You do?"

"Yes, you and Toothless did vanish without a trace for two days Hiccup and now suddenly you reappear the same way you vanished." Astrid exclaimed while they walked down the hill then didn't say another word as they had been spotted and news that Hiccup was back traveled around the village.

Stoick was in the main hall downing a tankard of mead when Gobber, his friend, came bursting in through the doors. "Hiccup is back! Astrid found him in the forest!" He exclaimed before leaving again, making Stoick spit out his drink and go racing outside where he heard shouts of welcome followed by his son's name. As he stood there the one person he thought he would never see again was soon standing in front of him. "Hiccup, my son, you've come back to us." He whispered.

"Hi dad." Is all Hiccup managed to get out before he is pulled into Stoick's embrace briefly.

"My son has come home, let us celebrate!" Stoick declared as the villagers' gathered around them and Hiccup grinned as he was welcomed home. During the celebration Ruffnut and Tuffnut got in a fight which resulted in one of them losing a tooth that Hiccup picked up, slipping into a pocket, without anyone seeing.

"Hmmm, I'm tired think I'll go to bed now." He said as he stretched his arms making everyone still there laugh.

"Alright son go on, we'll see you in the morning." Stoick told him before turning his attention elsewhere allowing Hiccup to slip away quietly.

Later that night, Hiccup stayed up playing with the tooth in his hand as he waited for either Tooth or one of her fairies to come collect it. Around midnight when everything was silent he heard the soft buzzing of tiny wings and smiled as a blur of color came into his room. "Hey Baby Tooth you looking for something?" He grinned as he held the tooth out for her to take.

Baby Tooth let out a squeak of surprise when he spoke up, not expecting him to be awake but reached for the tooth anyway, wondering how he knew who she was, as she placed a coin in his hand only for Hiccup to return it. "You keep it and give it to someone else, I don't need it." He told her. "And tell the Guardians they need to keep an eye out for Jack Frost in the future, he can be a bit of a trouble maker."

Baby Tooth shrugged as she flew away to show she heard making Hiccup laugh softly when she did. "You'll see me again…someday." He whispered as soon as she was gone and laid down to go to sleep not knowing that Sandy hovered outside his window waiting to give him a good dream and had heard everything he said, storing it away for later.


End file.
